1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an agricultural implement frame having a main frame and a carrier frame wherein the carrier frame can be pivoted into a longitudinal transport position or a transverse working position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the transverse working width of towed agricultural implements has increased so that the farmer can cover more area in a single pass. Although this increased transverse width has greatly increased farmer efficiency in field operations, it does present a problem in transporting the implement from one field to another, along roads and through fence gates. To overcome the transport problem, the implements need to be folded into a more compact transport configuration.
Most relevant here, some row crop planters have been marketed with agricultural implement frames comprising a carrier frame and a main frame. The carrier frame has a transverse working position and a longitudinal transport position. The carrier frame is lifted relative to the main frame from its transverse working position and pivoted into a longitudinal transport position. In one embodiment, the carrier frame is raised by a four bar linkage, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,168. In another embodiment, the carrier frame is lifted on a vertical post, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,019. In both of these embodiments, the lifting assembly, the four bar linkage and the post, are rotated together with the carrier frame to pivot the carrier frame relative to the main frame. In a similar vein, an Argentine inventor has manufactured a row crop planter in which the carrier frame is raised and lowered on a truck sliding along a ramp and rotating the ramp and truck together with the carrier frame.